


Guardian Angel

by Gingerstorm101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angel, Hurt/Comfort, Protect, TIVA - Freeform, post episode: s17e02 “into the light”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerstorm101/pseuds/Gingerstorm101
Summary: She is bound to protect and watch over her, even through the most difficult times
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Caitlin Todd, Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The woman observes the man as he works away at preparing dinner. She never thought of him this way, so domestic. She had always thought that he would stay the same playboy that he was when she first met him. The re is  the  sound of heavy footsteps coming from behind  her.

“Daddy! Daddy!” She runs from the living room into the kitchen, holding up her book to her father. He looks up from the cutting board in front of him, his eyes brightening at the sight of his little girl. “Look!” She places the book on the island and uses all her strength to pull herself up onto the stool.

“Yes  bambina ?” He asks, placing down his chopping knife, resting his chin on his hand, a soft smile on his lips. The five year old opens her book to the page of a family of  mice, he looks over, tryin g to figure out what was happening  in the  F rench story, only knowing the end of the story. “What’s going on here?”

Tali straightens herself. “See here, Mère Mouse has come home to Père Mouse and Bèbè Mouse.” The little girl says hopefully, her eyes large and round. Tony walks around the countertop, pulling his daughter into a tight hug, and placing a kiss on her head. “Daddy, did Ima say how long ‘til she’s coming home?” She asks, raising her chin to meet his eyes, a pout on her lips and a tear in her eye.

T ony lifts her into his arms, walks past the woman and into the living room. She follows behind them, leaning against the doorway, watching as the father sits on the couch.

“Oh  mio bambina , my Tali, I know you miss your Ima,” He says quietly as he rocks his daughter back and forth, whispering softly as a soft hiccough escapes her lips. “I miss Ima too, but she told us that she just needed to do a few more things before  it’s safe to come home.” He murmurs to her, the woman in the room frowns at the memory of  the two being sep a rated all those years ago.

Tali buries her face into her Daddy’s chest, her tears flowing down her cheeks. The woman can’t stand to see her little girl in pain, and wishes that she could do something for it. She can’t even hold the young  one.

She watches for who knows how long, listening as Tali’s cries turn into whimpers. Tony pulls his own legs up onto the couch and rests his back against the pillow and adjusts his daughter to rest on his chest. Dinner can wait. 

Kate looks over the scen e in front of her, taking the steps towards her assignment and her aged coworker. She didn’t know if it pained her heart or made it swell knowing that the  man she treated as another brother and constantly  teased, would be such a great father to a beautiful little girl.

She crouches down to eye level with the little girl, reaching out to push away her curls and wipe away the tears on her cheek. “I’m doing my best to bring your Ima, my child. It’s what I was sent here for.” And with that, she kisses her ward  on the head and vanishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes down with a cold

She watches from a distance as the scene before her unfolds. Never did she think that she’d be here, that she had some unfinished business, especially so many years after her death. And now, here she was, watching over her ward as she huddled around a bed with her family, dumbstruck. She never expected this day to come, but she knew it was inevitable.

“Daddy, please don’t go.” The little girl whispers, her one hand clenching her father’s hand and the other holding onto her mother’s from the other side of the bed. “Daddy, please, you can’t leave us.”

With everything that is happening, the world is pretty much coming to an end around them, she can’t bear to watch this.

The man in the bed with ventilators hooked up to him, her old coworker lays in the bed, barely able to breathe. Just like before she died. “I’m… sorry...” Tony tries to get out, taking a very deep breath with his oxygen mask. “I tried…” He looks over to his wife, a cough shaking his body.

“Tony, haahavah sheli, ana al ta’azevu otanu.” his wife whispers to him, wanting to kiss him on the forehead, but keeping her lips to herself, behind her mask. The doctors had only let them in here to say goodbye before they went into quarantine themselves.

“I… Promise…” Tears form in Tony’s eyes, his need to breathe becoming more laboured.

“Daddy!” Tali cries, blinking away her tears. “Daddy!”

Kate looks away from watching her friend take his last struggling breath, she never could get used to this.

“I never thought it would be so soon.” His smooth voice shows up beside her.

“Me neither, you only have had your family back for a few months before you caught this stupid thing.” They were silent for a few moments, taking in the sobs of the other two in the room. “They’re beautiful, you know.” She sighs, resting herhead on the man’s shoulder. A nurse walks into the room, and the two girls huddle together in a chair together.

“Oh I know.” He smirks for a second before frowning. “We just found out that we were having another baby.” Her eyes widen, her lips coming apart in a gap. She didn’t remember this happening. “We haven’t told Tali yet, we found out the same night I started coughing.”

She feels something in her chest, if her heart was still beating,she’d call it a heart attack. No wonder she didn’t know, her vow to protect her assignment keeps her at her side during the night. With this flu that’s going around, she doesn’t want the little girl to get sick. She looks up to her partner, she was assigned to the wrong person.

Suddenly he lets out a laugh, bending over as the volume grew and Kate steps back to give him room. “What are you laughing about?” She asks, eyeing him.

“I had always thought you were the one I was meant to be with.” He covers his mouth, trying not to laugh.

“And that’s something to laugh about?!” She raises her voice, giving him the knowing death glare.

He grins, bouncing his hip off of hers. “Oh Agent Todd, how I’ve missed you. But no, Gibbs had told me how if Ari never shot you,” a flash lit in her eyes, “Ziva would have never killed him, we would have gotten married, and she would have become part of the terrorist group…” He trails off as he looks fondly at his beloved, mourning over his body. “But I knew from the moment I met her, there was something that I never felt before. The something I’ve only heard about in fairytales, but I refused to believe it.” He sighs, losing himself to thoughts of the past.

“We would have never worked out.” Kate says softly, looking over her shoulder at him. “There was something there, a bond we had, it was…”

“... Siblingly.” Tony finished, not glancing at the dead woman. “Yeah, it was something I never had with her. Something deep, natural. From the moment I laid my eyes on her, I knew.” He rambles.

“And something magical came from it.” She smiles, taking his hand from his side and guides him to the bed where he rests. “You, Tony DiNozzo, the heartthrob cop of DC, had fallen for an assassin, and became the protector of a beautiful child. That’s what I call a fairytale.”

“With a not-so-happy ending.” He mumbles, placing his hand on his wife’s shoulder, wishing he was there so his family wouldn’t be upset. “Kate…” He punches his eyes shut tight, pushing the feeling down. “Is there any way I can go back?”

She doesn’t meet his eyes, and he feels his heart sink into his stomach. He can’t go like this, just can’t! He always expected himself to go down while fighting a bad guy, well at least while he was working for Gibbs. And now as a private investigator, to be assassinated by someone he got too close to, but he wouldn’t let that happen. But this, getting a cold that turned into pneumonia! Taken down by a cold.

“I guess I’m not going back, huh?” He lowers his head, dropping a kiss to his wife and child’s head. “You’ll watch over her, right?” He doesn’t take his eyes off of them, he squeezes his hand on Ziva’s shoulder and jumps back when his fingers vanishinto her body.

Kate walks over to him, resting her right hand on his arm and her left on the back of her ward, Tali shifting under it. “I’m sorry Tony, I can’t change your fate. Your lungs were far too damaged to make it through this.” She pauses, figuring out a way to not hurt him any more than he already is. “If I could send you back, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

A small smile caresses his lips, as if a memory flashed before his eyes.

“These last few months have been the best moments of my entire life.”

“And you didn’t take them for granted.” He shakes his head ever so slightly. “I promise, I’ll watch over your little girl for the rest of her life, a very long life.”

He glances over at her, fear in his eyes. “How much time do I have?”

“You still have a few minutes before you have to go.” She reassures him. She turns to leave the room, glancing back when she hears her name being called.

“Kate? Thank you.” He says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t suppose to happen this way! I’m so sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea off of a post on tumblr, but I don’t remember which one


End file.
